


The Kissquisition

by Sugarhihihello



Series: Under One Banner [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Kissing, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, did i mention kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarhihihello/pseuds/Sugarhihihello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunch of dragon age characters SMOOCHIN'. Feel free to recommend pairings. I just really like writing kissing.</p><p>Every chapter will be named for the pairing. :) Feel free to recommend couples, or give me two numbers between 1-51 and I'll write a random kiss!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cullen/Dorian

No one has ever kissed Cullen like this, like he’s something to savor, to master, tongue teasing and skilled, lips soft and warm and making him dizzy. There’s a rhythm to it, syncopated, and Cullen can’t quite figure out the steps. Every move the man makes is a surprise. A small sound clicks in his throat when teeth ghost over his lower lip and suddenly the kiss turns devious, taunting, playing him in the best way, giving him a little and taking it away, making Cullen chase him. A flick of the tongue on the roof of his mouth - _you can’t catch me_ \- and then suddenly cold, absent, no lips against his until he grabs the man’s face and brings them together.

\---

_"Wow," Cullen breathes when it’s over._

_Delight glitters in Dorian’s eyes.  “Wow indeed.”_

_\---_

No one has ever kissed Dorian like this, like what they want most in the world is _him_ , to hold him, suspend him here and keep him forever. Every move the Commander makes is slow, insecure even with his hands gripping his shirt. Dorian peeks - Dorian _always_ peeks - and sees the soft creasing of Cullen’s brow, the squeezing shut of his eyes, feels a leather glove at the back of his neck pull him closer closer _closer_. Their foreheads bump and Cullen’s chapped lips run gently over Dorian’s, fingers tender in his hair. When Cullen gasps and Dorian knows he has him truly, he pulls back, letting himself be gathered close, arms around him and kisses like wonder, kisses like joy, kisses like needing and wanting and yet never going faster, never pressing for more. Dorian would give more, give everything, but all Cullen is asking for is this - to hold him close and kiss him sweetly, to breathe him deep into his lungs until the world melts away.

\---

_Cullen ducks his head, cheeks pink. “It wasn’t too much, was it?”_

_"No, amatus." Darker hand on golden face. He doesn’t even feel the need to tease him. "It was perfect."_


	2. Sera/Female Cousland

Sera didn't know what to make of her. All the Wardens seemed to have a stick up their arse, and this one was _nobility_. Plus the way Alistair wouldn't stop mooning over her and the way everyone was just in awe of her... nobody was that great. She wasn't even that pretty.

Okay, maybe she was that pretty.

A little.

"Is it true what they say?" Sera kicked at the Warden's knee at the bar. "About that _Warden stamina_?"

Coulsand smirked and leaned in close, her breath smelling like apple spice ale, stopping to look at Sera's lips, then flick them back to her eyes. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Then walked away.

_Bloody ass crap piece of shite noble Warden._

Then she'd been out in the garden doing target practice on the pigeons always roosting in the drafty walls. She didn't really need the practice but it made Cole annoyed and made the great big rock giant thing - Granite? Shale? - call her _the little feisty one_ and that made her grin.

When out of nowhere - _whistle thump_ \- an arrow right in the heart of the bird she'd missed twice.

Sera spun to find Cousland there, her bow all dark wood and wearing a fancy arm brace.

"Oi!" She'd shouted and pointed an arrow at the Warden. "Knock it off."

Cousland lifted her own arrow to the girl. "Yes?"

"I said knock it off!" She released her arrow, letting it fly over the Warden's head.

Another whistle and this time she felt the feathered fletching brush the tip of her ear and a thump in the wall at her back.

Cousland smirked again, then walked away.

This time Sera couldn't find the words.

The Wardens were leaving to go rough up some rabble in Orlais, and Alistair and the _Hero of Fereldan_ – Maker's ass but he loved using her title – were going, too.

Sera was on the roof reading one of Varric's books. Swiped it from Cassandra's room, heard all sorts of naughty things were in it, but really it wasn't half as bad as she would've made it. The dwarf clearly needed some lessons in-

“Alright, thanks!” Cousland's voice from below.

Sera crawled to the edge of the roof, swung her boots in front of her, and waited.

At the first sign of that black hair she shouted and lunged, dropping off the roof and knocking the damn woman to the ground, straddling her stomach.

“Ha!” Sera shouted. “Got you.”

Cousland blinked, the smirk gone and her mouth parting in a soft little _oh_.

Sera bent down and kissed her hard – a rough, smacking kiss – leaving her mark on the woman. “There.” She said it with triumph, smirking herself this time.

It was her turn to walk away, Alistair's shouted protests ringing against the buildings as she went.


	3. Cole/Ser Pounce-a-Lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *heart melts like butter*

Cole fond the cat walking along the edge of the battlement, licking its paws contentedly and watching the Wardens below. He tilted his head, watching him for a moment.

"You miss him," Cole said, running a hand along the cat’s spine. "You followed them here - followed them everywhere - but he never came back."

The orange cat mewed and nuzzled its head into the boy’s hand. He knelt over the animal and whispered like it was a secret.

"He misses you, too. He didn’t want to go. They made him leave you behind."

Another mew, whiskers tickling Cole’s chin.

Cole pressed a kiss to the cat’s soft head. “If you like, I can get you a fish from the kitchens.” He walked toward the stairs, feeling the cat following behind him, and smiled.


	4. Female Cadash/Dagna

Cadash brought her flowers.

She had picked the bouquet on their way back to Skyhold, filling it with colors that reminded her of the other dwarf. Yellow and red and the dark petals of embrium. She'd gotten lost in daydreams creating that bouquet, but the second she stepped into Skyhold, she knew it was wrong.

So she gave them to Josephine instead.

“Inquisitor!” Josephine had blushed. “How lovely! What's the occasion?”

“No occasion. You do so much for me, I just thought you deserved something nice.” She smiled, meaning the words, but her heart was still sinking.

“Thank you.” Josephine reached for a vase – of course she had a vase on hand – and began arranging the flowers in it, pouring the last of her drink of water into the glass to keep them fresh.

Cadash fled, cursing herself for her foolishness.

\---

Then Cadash brought her chocolates.

Orlais had been full of the stuff, sugar spun miracles and dark delight dripping off cakes and fruit and marzipan shaped like little animals. Solas and Iron Bull couldn't get enough, and Cole was convinced to try one, then spouted gibberish about it for nearly an hour.

“Does that mean he likes it?”

Iron Bull had ruffled the boy's hair. “Sure, why not.”

But Cadash had gathered the sweetest of the candies, the most ornate and lavish, and had nestled them with care into a gold foil box, thinking of how the other girl's eyes would light up, how she'd smile, what her voice would sound like as she said thank you.

Maybe she'd throw her arms around her in the heat of the moment.

But again, feet on the rugs in the main hall, and she knew it was wrong.

Cadash sighed, slinking up the stairs and nearly shoving the box into Dorian's hands. “You like chocolate, don't you?”

“Inquisitor, everyone likes chocolate.”

“I don't think Cole does.”

Dorian gave a disdainful sniff as he unwrapped the tissue paper lining. “Cole doesn't count.”

As she leaned her hands on the railing, listening to the birds caw and Dorian's prattling about the sweets in Tevinter, her mind drifted to what she could give the girl that wouldn't be wrong. What did she even like? How did someone go about finding out?

Cadash stepped into the main hall, still daydreaming, and nearly ran into the girl in question.

“Inquisitor?” Pink tinted the girl's face and her eyes sparkled. “How was your trip?”

“It was, um. Good. There weren't any dragons.”

“Dragons?”

“Bull wanted dragons.”

“Oh.”

Cadash wanted to hit herself. “How was... staying here?”

“Fine. More than fine. It was good.”

“Good.”

The Inquisitor could barely look the other girl in the eyes, she got lost around the curve of her chin and how absolutely adorable her nose was.

“I've got, uh... stuff. To do.”

“Right! Yeah.”

“I'll see you around?”

“You know where to find me!”

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

\---

And Cadash brought her a weapon.

A sharp, small, wicked little blade that managed to be cute and deadly at once, the metal having a dark shine to it, but small details in the hilt made it glitter like uncut stormheart.

Her heat was fluttering like a caged bird as she pushed open the heavy door, cradling her gift, but its intended recipient wasn't there.

“Where-”

Cullen shrugged. “Said she had something to give to Leliana.”

“Ah.” Cadash scratched at her neck, forgetting she held a knife in her hand.

“What's that?”

“It's... a gift.”

Cullen quirked a brow, grinning. “A gift?”

“Yes.” Cadash felt defensive, shoving the blade in a pocket in her coat. “Is something wrong?”

The Commander smirked, turning away from her. “You know, you could always just... tell her.”

“Tell her what?”

The look he gave her was a little mocking and a lot sympathetic. “It took me ages to get the nerve to tell Dorian, and it all worked out.”

“She's not Dorian.”

He laughed. “No, she's not.”

Cadash tapped her boot, glaring. “If you know, then surely everyone knows.”

“That they do.”

Panic. “Does she know?”

“No. But I can't imagine it'll be long before she figures it out, too.”

The Inquisitor closed her eyes, then felt a large warm hand on her shoulder.

“Just tell her. You're the Inquisitor. You've faced worse than one little dwarf girl much too involved in her job.”

Cadash laughed, that flutter in her heat returning.

\---

“Inquisitor!” She nearly jumped as Cadash stepped from the shadow of the tavern.

“Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.”

The girl smiled, her cheeks rosy. “It's fine. Did you need something? I was just dropping off a-”

Cadash stepped forward, hand on her arm. “I, uh. I wanted to tell you something.”

“Yes?”

“Maybe more like ask something.”

“What is it?”

Her voice came out so small when she asked, “Could I kiss you?”

The other dwarf's face slackened with shock, then erupted in a brilliant smile. “I heard a rumor, but... Oh, yes! Please kiss me.”

Cadash couldn't stand it anymore. Not after that smile. She stepped in close, wrapping them together, and kissed her like she'd dreamed of doing since she met the girl.

Dagna's hands fluttered at her chest, twisting, unsure where to go, settling for clasping together like she was praying. When Cadash finally pulled back, Dagna hummed a happy sigh, an adorable sound Cadash never knew people actually made outside of theatrics.

“You're lovely,” sighed Dagna again.

“ _You're_ lovely,” Cadash kissed the Arcanist's nose.

“So it's true then? You like me?” Her voice burbled with enthusiasm as strong as it ever did when talking about magic.

“Yes, I like you. More than like you.” Cadash grinned, pulling them together again and resting her nose in Dagna's hair.

“Good!” The other dwarf giggled. “I like you a lot. Like... _a lot_.”

A feeling in the Inquisitor's heart like moonlight glinting on polished silver. “Yeah?”

“Yes.” Dagna kissed her ear. “I do.”


	5. Scout Harding/Kieran (background Krem/Harding)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Don't worry - super G-rated cuteness n_n)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My ongoing obsession with Krem and Harding at her dance lessons is directly inspired by [this adorable fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2747375)

Harding’s face hurt with smiling, her neck ached from looking up into his face, but she was _so happy_. When she had arranged to teach the Inquisition how to dance, she hadn’t really considered that Krem would come, or that he would want to stay so close to her the entire night. But then he had, and _oh_. He was an awful dancer – a _truly_ awful dancer – but his grip on her hands was everything she wanted.

“Excuse me? Scout Harding… Serah?” A small voice said beside them.

She reluctantly released Krem’s hands. “Yes?”

Kieran spoke to his shoes instead of her. “Um, would you maybe want to… dance with me?”

From across the room, Morrigan arched an eyebrow, her chin resting on the back of her hand. Leliana took a sip of wine to hide her grin.

“Oh! Um… Sure, Kieran!” She smiled encouragingly at the boy, and held out her hand. “Which steps do you know?”

He had watched her earlier, and reenacted the basics with precision and efficiency, scrunching his face in concentration and following Harding’s lead. Krem leaned against the wall, smirking behind his hand.

“You’re a wonderful dancer! You’re doing very well.” Harding smiled.

The boy blushed, daring to peek into her face. “Thank you, Serah.”

“You can just call me Harding, Kieran.”

“Yes, um. Harding.”

She allowed him to twirl her – she was short enough that he could actually manage it, and that made the boy smile triumphantly. She spun out, their fingers interlocking, then twisted back into his arms.

“Can I dip you?”

“Uh…” Harding shifted her feet so she could hold her own weight. “Sure! Go for it.”

Kieran dipped her, then, cheeks pink.

Harding felt he was holding her there a bit longer than was necessary…

The boy leaned in close and kissed her, a tiny peck at the corner of her mouth, then righted her again, face scarlet.

Leliana choked on her wine.

Both of Morrigan’s eyebrows rose.

“Oh! Um… well. The song’s over, Kieran.”

He gave a little bow. “Thank you.”

“Um… right!” Harding backed away from the boy like he was made of knives. “Right…”

He turned on his heel and marched away, head high.

Krem appeared at Harding’s side. “Seems I have competition.”

 _“Shut up!”_ she hissed.

The man in front of her placed his hand at her waist, resuming his previous position in the dance. “He has a crush. Kids do that. It’s harmless.”

“Oh? And when _you_ were a child did you run around kissing people?”

Krem smirked. “Yes.”

“Yes?” Harding laughed. “This I have to hear.”

He held her a little closer, voice rumbling by her ear. “Maybe some other time.”


	6. F!Hawke/Fenris

They lay beside each other, him the little spoon. Hawke's arm draped over his waist to hold him close to her, feeling him breathe. She could feel his shoulder muscles tense against her chest and she knew he was still awake.

 _This is it,_ she thought. _This is the moment._

Her heart was beating so loud and so fast, her stomach doing somersaults. Fenris could be so skittish at times, and there was still so much he wasn't ready for.

 _I don't want to push him._ She swallowed, throat suddenly dry. _But he has to know._

"Fenris?" She asked, kissing the tip of his ear and nuzzling the space behind it with her nose.

"Yes, Hawke?" his voice was always so strong and steady, never shaking with emotion like hers always seemed to be.

 _This is it._ Hawke clung a little tighter to him, taking shaking breaths before she said it.

"I love you."

Every muscle in him went rigid. She could see his jaw tense over the curve of his cheek in the firelight.

"You don't have to say anything. I just-"

He twisted in her arms and was suddenly above her, hands on her wrists, silver hair around his face as he said, "Hawke," and she was wrong - his voice could break.

Fenris kissed her, full and hard, turning softer as it went, as his arms weakened and he sank against her.

She wrapped her arms around him, kissing his temple, his cheeks. "It's alright. I've got you."

"Hawke," he said again, raspy.

"I'm sorry if it was too much, if-"

"No." His hands tightened where they had slipped to rest at her shoulders. "Don't take it back. Please."

"I won't."

**Author's Note:**

> My dragon age tumblr: [andrastesass](http://andrastesass.tumblr.com)


End file.
